The Story of Black Eevee
by Pit Fan
Summary: Read to find out.
1. Prologue

Call me Black Angel. I am nothing more than a retired snagger living life with my husband, Pit, at the Smash Mansion, as I lay these words before me. I am still reckless and wild as a teenage, even though I am almost four hundred years old. That is odd, my age can grow, but I have been the same height and youth for over decades.

I have befriended the legendaries. Arceus made me sort of her apprientance. I am known as many things: Black Eevee the Legendary Snagger, Black As Night, Blacky, and other names I have recieved in my past as Black Eevee. I have gained trust from kraals, special word for pirates, Noctowls, and other Pokemon. Now let me start on my journey, my journey until now...

* * *

How do you like it folks? I know it was short, but hey, its the prologue. I will put up chapter 1 tomorrow, that will be one of the most interesting chapters you will ever read.


	2. A New Friend

You see, when I became fourteen, my life changed. My mom was yelling at me... again. I always skipped school when I didn't feel like learning new stuff (a/n: I wouldn't skip school in real life). Now, I skipped most all the time. Since I don't know the name of my true self, I'll name myself Hannah at ths point. My mom was desprate, so she sent me off to Boot Camp. Of course, I was horrified at this suggestion and sometimes I don't regret what she put me through.

WHen I got onto the bus to go to the camp, I didn't realize that this was going to be one heck of an adventure. Day and night, the bus drove on, into Texas.

"Why Texas?" I asked in my thoughts. One stop they made to pick up a small Mexican boy. He was about ten at the time. This is how I met Rocket Geot, known as Martin as this time. He looked nervously looking for a place to sit on the bus, so he decided to sit next to me.

"Hi," he said shyly.

"Hello," I said. "Where are we headed?" I added in a whisper.

"Boot Camp?" he asked.

"I come from Louisiana," I said.

"Louisiana?" he asked.

"Yes," I said. "Name's Hannah."

"Mine's Martin," the boy said. "If we are not going to Boot Camp, where are we heading?"

"Don't know," I said as the bus pulled to a stop. I looked outside my window that the bus came to a stop at a very cliffy place.

"Where are we?" Martin asked in a small whisper. A teenager, around sixteen or seventeen, got on the bus.

"Alright," the teenager said in a snarl, which made me wince. "Get your stuff and get off the bus." I looked at Martin for an answer, but he was clueless like I was. As I made my way off the bus, my eyes met the teenage boys eyes with challenge. I snapped my eyes back to attention as I got off the bus. Martin was close behind me, walking with care.

"Hannah," Martin whispered, as he stepped in place by my side. "I'm scared."

"Don't worry Marty," I said. "As long as we are together, we should count as something." We stopped short as everyone was crowded into one area.

"Alright," an adult said in a snarl. "You are here for one reason and one reason only. This is our motto: Where Truth is Reveled. I am Shadow Green Squirtle, the Ablah of Shadow Mists. You are now orphans." I reeled back in shock as Martin stood there with a blank look on his face. How dare this Ablah blah blah, or whatever she calls herself say that Martin and I are orphans.

"You are not allowed any questions," Green Squirtle said. "Please, we fell that questions distracts from the truth. Now, follow a line to receive a number."

"Marin," I said. "To figure this out, we should split up." He looked at me, tears coming up into his eyes. He nodded his head and went to a different line as I followed another. I looked at the group of kids I was in with. There were eighteen in all, counting me. I think I was one of the last ones to receive my number. Anyway, a human girl with snow white hair stood on a small hill.

"Hello," she said in a soft voice. "My name is Shadow Glace. This is my faithful pet, Shadow Glaceon." I noticed besides her was a creature, which I reckonized as a Pokemon.

"A Pokemon? Here on Earth?" I asked in my thoughts.

"I would like it if you would call me Aunt Snowy," Shadow Glace said,

"Why would I call a girl Aunt Snowy?" I asked in my thoughts again. Anyway, a few kids left until I would be 'numbered'. I looked at a young boy that was in front of me. He was to be numbered next. I could barely here is number, although it had to do something with 15. As i walked up to the white haired girl, she gave me a smile.

"Lets see what your number is," the girl said. "Your numbere is- my favorite, 17-01."

"Thank you," I said.

"Thank you what?" she asked. "See, I get to ask questions."

"Thank you Aunt Snowy," I corrected myself.

"Yes darling," the girl said. "I love being called that." I followed number 15 out to the stone canyon.

"Hey you," a boy with spikey hair said, running up me. "Get in postion with those young girls." He pointed to to girls three years younger than me. I nodded in response and took position there. Idon't know what happened, but Martin was suddenly standing by me.

"Their going to sun blink us," he said in a whispering, pleading voice.


	3. My New Name

"Sun blink?" I asked in a whisper.

"Yes," Martin said. "Sun blinking is when one sleeps in the sun too long, you don't know which way is up or down."

"Sounds terrible," I said horrified.

"You don't know the have of it," Martin said as two, almost identacle twins stepped up to a hill.

"All right," one of them said, in a gruff, rural voice. "My name is Shadow Moon. I, too, was once a number, but I received my new name."

"Whhh-" Martin started to ask, but snapped off the question.

"I see a disguisting question forming on your lips 3-50," Shadow Moon snapped. "Listen up. Questions are not to be asked. If you do ask a questions, you will be the directed under laughter therapy. Now, my brother shall adress you." I saw Martin almost pass out, due to Shadow Moon yelling mostly at him.

"I too was once a number," the other guy said. "But I have received my new name, Shadow Sun. When sleeping under full shine, you are to have your head dipped up to the sun, but you are not allowed to have your head towards your body, or any other way humans sleep."

"If you do sleep in any other way," Shadow Moon said. "You will be removed from the sleeping section and be executed. You will also say your old name repeatedly while sleeping. And you will also hear a sound alarm. If you hear one shriek, that means to sleep. If you hear two shrieks, you stop where you are." At the same time, they both spoke together.

"NOW SLEEP!"

I looked towards the sky to sleep. My eyes were closed, but I couldn't sleep. Maybe Aunt Snowy would believe me. I was saying my name repeatedly. When the sound of a Skarmory shrieked twice, and we stopped. I noticed that Martin and the other kids, along with me, were saying our names repeatedly without them having any meaning.

"Martin," I said to him in a whisper.

"Yes," Martin said in a whisper.

"They are sun blinking us with our names," I said. Martin opened his eyes in realization that if he said his name too much, it will lose its meaning.

"We should say our number," I said. "That way, our name should stay our name."

"Okay," Martin said as the sound alarm sounded off. Little did I realize, there were two little birds, a Pidgey and a Starly, watching us from afar. I was to busy trying not to sleep, or say my name when the two birds swooped down and started attacking any Pokemon in sight. The Starly stopped in midflight, right in front of my face too.

"Follow me," it said.

"Huh?" I asked in a confused voice.

"You and the kid," the Starly saod. "Follow me. Gustav is just a distraction while I lead you two out."

"Why us?" I asked.

"Just follow," the Starly commanded. "I'll tell you along the way." Martin looked at me.

"Let's go," I said as we ran after the Starly. Once we were well away from the canyon, I noticed the Pidgey, or Gustav, as the Starly called him.

"Who are you?" Martin asked.

"My name is Raptor," the Starly said. "And that's Gustav." I noticed that the sun was setting.

"Don't worry about Noctowls or anything," Gustav said. "We have a Noctowl's fetaher."

"But why us?" I asked.

"We needed a human that truely loves Pokemon," Raptor said.

"I love Pokemon," I said. "I play it all the time."

"So I've heard, Black Eevee," Raptor said.

"Huh?" I asked again.

"I know Blacky," Raptor said. "That you may be confused at first, but it will snap off in time."

"Blacky?" I asked.

"Yes," Gustav said. "Legend said that there will be a boy and a girl that will make all the difference. The girl and boy will meet at the stone canyon, and the girl will own a Starly and the boy a Pidgey. The girl will be known as Black Eevee, and they boy will be known as Rocket Geot."

"Rocket Geot?" Martin asked.

"Geot is short for Pidgeot," Raptor said. "We are suppose to be snaggers, ending the Shadows forever."

"Shadows?" I asked.

"Shadow Glace," Raptor said. "Does that name ring a bell."

"Yes," I said.

"They are Shadows," Raptor said. "We are Snaggers."

"So we are suppose to end the Shadows?" Martin asked.

"Yes," Gustav said.

"I am Black Eevee," I said proudly, as I let Raptor up on my arm.


	4. Legendaries

"This is nice and everything," Martin said. At the time, I still called him Martin.

"So," I said, while Raptor was looking at me. "Where are we suppose to go?"

"Arceus," Raptor said, flying from my arm. I stared at him in disbelief.

"ARCEUS?" Martin screamed.

"Yes," Gustav said. "From there, one of the legendaries will take Blacky and the other will take Geot."

"You mean one of the legendaries will take us as an apprentance?" I asked.

"Yup," Raptor replied.

"This is too much for me to handle," Martin said.

"Are every Shadow Member called by a Shadow?" I asked.

"Huh?" Raptor asked.

"Like if I want to become a shadow," I said. "Do I have to change my name to Shadow Eevee?"

"Yes," Raptor said. "Why do you ask?"

"Well," I said. "I was just wondering."

"Don't," Gustav said.

"Sorry," I said. Just then, I felt an invisible force right in front of me.

"Geez Latios," Raptor said as Latios turned visible. He was staring at Martin.

"Latias?" I asked. Latias turned visible right in front of my eyes.

"So this is Black Eevee?" she asked.

"And this is Rocket Geot?" Latios asked.

"Yes sir," Raptor said nervously.

"We are here for them to take them to the Legendary Palace," Latios said.

"How about returning Raptor?" I asked.

"What?" Latias asked as she flew away from me.

"Pokeball or something," I said.

"Oh," Latios said as he gave Martin and I a pokeball. He gave us ten more pokeballs.

"Why ten?" I asked.

"For future sake," Latios said. I threw the Pokeball at Raptor and he was engulfed by a red light and went inside the Pokeball. Martin did the same to Gustav. Latias took my hand with her paw as Latios did the same to Martin.

"Watch your eyes," Latias said. I closed my eyes and there was a big flash of bright light.

"We're here," Latios said. I opened my eyes to see we left the canyon and into a room.

"Where are we?" Martin asked.

"The Legendary Palace," Latias replied. "Now come along." Martin looked at me as I followed the two eon dragons. Martin ran to catch up to me, since he didn't want to piss off a legendary. When we entered the main chamber room, we saw Arceus sitting on top of a pillar. Then, the room lit up and we saw every single legendary sitting on pillars. The pillars was going in a square position.

"Who are the two humans Latios and Latias?" Arceus' voice boomed out.

"Black Eevee and Rocket Geot," Latios replied.

"How do I know if they are them?" Arceus questioned.

"Because they resisted Sun Blinking," Latias replied. "Plus they love Pokemon."

"Just because they love Pokemon," a dragon, Gartina, sitting next to Arceus said. "Doesn't mean they are the chosen ones." Martin looked at me with fear in his eyes. All of a sudden, I spoke up.

"We both know each and every Pokemon," I said, staring right at Arceus. "The evolutions and the Legandaries. I am not saying this to impress you, I am saying this because I don't want you guys to become Shadows. If you were to become Shadow Legendaries, everything and everyone will be lost. It will take a while to become Snaggers. If you guys train us, it will take maybe a week at the most." Every legendary looked at me with interest, even Arceus.

"Black Eevee," Arceus said. "I will train you to become a Snagger." At this point, every single legendary looked at Arceus.

"You never take on an appretance," a black shadow, Darkrai, said.

"I'll train the boy," a blue bird, Articuno, said.

"Okay Art," Acrues said. "Every legendary, except Articuno, is dismissed." Just then, all the legendaries either teleported, flew, or walked away. Acreus jumped off her pillar as Articuno did the same.

"Come along Black Eevee," Acreus said, walking towards one door. Articuno walked through the doors opposite of us. I looked back at Martin one last time as I went through the doors.

* * *

Sorry about the wait. Hurricane Gustav came my way and knocked out my power Monday until last night around eight. I'll update soon!


	5. Conversations With The Legendaries

Sorry of I can't get this story updated faster. If you are a reader of **Tales of Cleve**, I put in that Demco keeps messing with the breaker around the area I live in. I don't know how long I will have electrizity, but if this chapter is to short for you, I apologize. Once Demco keeps the breaker on, I will make the chapter beyond your believe.

* * *

Arceus stared at me while I was trying to see with my feet. So far, I somehow got this phoenix tatoo around me right arm and hand.

"Make yourself blind Blacky," Arceus said.

"Easy for you to say," I said, my eyes shut.

"I'll put a blindfold on her," a voice said.

"Uxie," Arceus said. "What are you doing here?"

"Just came to see how Blacky was doing," Uxie replied. "I checked up on Geot. He is a little bugged having Salamence's wings coming out of his back."

"Cool," I said, as I turned my heads towards Uxie. "Can I see him?"

"Sure," Arceus sighed. "But you have to get there with your eyes closed. Follow me." I sensed vibrations that indicated that Arcues was leaving. I picked up where the vibrations were heading and followed them.

"Cool," I said.

"What's cool?" Arceus asked.

"I'm picking vibrations up and I can see clearly as if my eyes weren't closed," I replied. "Wipe that grin off your face."

"OH ARCY!" a voice yelled.

"Oh Sally," Arceus mumbled.

"Who's Sally?" I asked.

"The first Acreus," Avreus said. "She was also a shiny."

"There you are," the voice said.

"Hello Gartina," I said.

"How you doing my girl," Girtina said to Arceus, not paying me any attention.

"Gartina," I said, him paying close attention to me now. "Arceus never was and never be your girl." Zapdos was passing by and heard this conversation.

"Yes she will," Gartina said.

"That's the day all of Hell would freeze over, Cresslia would turn down Rascal Flatt's concert tickets, Suicune ignores an oil spill, Mew becomes sane, and Mewtwo will become nicer," Zapdos said.

"You better eat a Rawst Berry cause you just got burned," I said as Zapdos gave me a high five.

"Were you talking about me?" Mewtwo asked as he floated in the room.

"We need to get moving," Arceus said as we left. We soon got to the place with Articuno and Rocket Geot.

"Hey Blacky," Articuno called out. "Arceus."

"Hey Articuno," Arceus said. I walked over towards Geot.

"Hey Geot," I said.

"Hello Blacky," Geot said.

"What have you learned so far?" I asked.

"I can do this," Geot said as he brought out Salamence wings.

"Cool," I said.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter is short. I need to get off right now.


	6. Crescent

I'm back, I know I didn't update sooner, but I was sort of busy all week. On to the story!

* * *

"Why are your eyes closed Blacky?" Geot asked me.

"Whoops," I said, opening my eyes. "Arceus was teaching me how to see with my feet."

"Oh," Geot said. "And why do you have a pheonix going around your arm?"

"I don't know," I said, looking at the pheonix that was aorund my arm. "It just appeared there. How is your training going?"

"Pretty good," Geot replied. "Articuno taught me how to get use to snow. It was chilly at first, but after she said told me to loosen up and get the felling of the warmth in me, I'll be just fine. It's true Blacky."

"Pretty cool," I said.

"So," Geot said. "What is Arcues going to teach you next?"

"Pokemorph," I replied.

"Pokemorph?" Geot asked.

"You know," I said. "Becoming half Pokemon. You already have proof that you are a Pokemorph."

"What other Pokemon characteristics will you become?" Geot asked me.

"Possibly Eevee ears," I replied. "With an Absol's paw on my left hand, a Skarmory's tail, and for my right foot is going to be Charizard."

"Sweetness," Geot said. "Any other?"

"Probably have the fluffy neck fur of Flareon," I said. "You?"

"I know that I always wanted Salamence's wings," Geot replied. "I want the thingy of Pidgeot, you know, the thing on top of its head. I also want a right paw of Sableye, and the right foot of a Empoleon or whatever that thing is called. I want the tail of a Seviper and finally, the ears of Arcanine."

"Nice choices," Articuno said as she came towards us. "Blacky, Arceus wants you back to training."

"Alright," I said as I ran back to Arceus.

"So you obey orders?" Arceus asked as I got back to her.

"More or less," I replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I want you to meet up with an outcasted Dratini and bring him back here, even it takes a week to pursue him to get here," Arceus replied.

"An outcasted Dratini?" I asked.

"Yes," Arceus said.

"Why is a Dratini an outcast?" I asked, curious to know about the Dratini.

"He will tell you," Arceus said.

"Okay," I said.

"Now," Arceus said. "Close your eyes." She grabbed my hands with her paws, while I closed my eyes. There was a bright light, and when I opened my eyes, we were in a forest.

"Use this card if you get him pursuated," Arceus said as she handed me a card. "The Dratini's clearing is right around this tree." She paused to point to a huge oak tree. "Good luck." With that said, she dissappeared. I gathered up my courage and walked around the big oak tree. I soon spotted this Dratini and I knew something about him was different.

"Hello?" the Dratini asked as he whipped his head around to face me. "Oh, another shadow trainer. I have enough Shadow Trainers to deal with."

"Hi," I said. "Actually, I'm not a Shadow Trainer. I come from Arceus."

"Arceus?" the Dratini asked, tilting his head towards me. I then realized that the little white thingy on his forehead was not a complete circle, but in the shape of the crescent moon.

"Do you mind if I sit down somewhere?" I asked.

"Sit down on that stump," the Dratini commande as he pointed with his tail to a stump. I went over there and sat down.

"Excuse me for the mess," the Dratini said. "I just made this clearing and I don't have any vistors come over. What's your name? Mine is Crescent."

"Black Eevee," I said. "Just call me Blacky."

"Blacky eh?" Crescent asked. "There's something about you I can't shake off. ike, you're suppose to bring peace or something."

"Really?" I asked.

"How many Pokemon do you have?" Crescent asked.

"One," I said as I released Raptor.

"Thank you Blacky," Raptor said as he flexed his wings.

"Who is this?" Crescent asked.

"Crescent," I said. "This is Raptor. Raptor, Crescent."

"Pleasure to meet you," Raptor said.

"Hi," Crescent said.

"I heard from Arceus that you're an outcast," I said. "Why are you an outcast?" Crescent looked at the ground, then back at Raptor and I.

"You really want to know?" Crescent asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Well," Crescent said. "Here I go." With that, he launched into his story.


	7. A Friendly Conversation

"Well," Crescent began. "There is always a Dragonite with the shape of the crescent moon on him. If the old one dies, there is always another Dratini born with a crescent moon on his forehead." He paused to point to the little crescent moon on his forehead.

"So," I said. "You were born with a crescent moon."

"Yes," Crescent said. "You see, the clan that is around here, plus all the Pokemon, thinks that the crescent moon Dratini is evil. All Dragonites with the crescent moon are good. But do the clan and the Pokemon believe it, no. They say that I'm evil."

"How did you learn this?" I asked. "Besides, how old you are?"

"I'm four weeks old," Crescent said. "My parents told me of this legend before they dumped me off here. They got killed and they are trying to look for me."

"The clan?" I asked.

"The elder," Crescent replied. "Says his name is Creskiller."

"Oh dear," I said. "He has the word crescent and the word killer in the same name. Creskiller. Oh dear."

"It is terrible," Raptor said. "How do you survive the Noctowls?"

"I find a place to hide myself at night," Crescent replied. "I created a little hole underneath a tree."

"There he is," a voice split the air. We turned and saw a very huge Dragonite coming our way.

"If you were to leave," I said, turning to face Crescent. "It would be now."

"How?" Crescent asked. I brought the card out that Arceus gave me and called her forth.

"You got him?" Arceus asked. I put Raptor back in his Pokeball and held Crescent.I looked back as the Dragonite came ever so closer to the clearing.

"Let's get out of here," I said as I took Arceus' paw. "Close your eyes Crescent." I closed my eyes, and I'm not sure if Crescent did the same, but there was a flash of light. I opened my eyes and saw that we were back at the mansion.

"You can open your eyes Crescent," I said. I put Crescent down as he started to look around.

"Hey Blacky," Crescent said as I turned and was about to walk off with Arceus.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I would like to join your team," Cresent said. "If it wasn't for you, I'd be dead."

"Okay," I said as I turned around and threw a Pokeball at him. I picked the Pokeball up and turned to walk with Arceus. Articuno ran by and I didn't see Geot.

'Arceus," I said. "Where's Geot?"

"He went to go help out with a Vulpix that shoots out emerald flames," Arceus said.

"Emerald flames?" I asked.

"Yes," Arceus said. "And I've got to do a mission involving kraals."

"Kraals?" I asked.

"Pirates," Arceus replied.

"Oh dear," I said.

"Exactly," Arceus said. "I want you to be in the front office and if any Pokemon come and say that they need help, take an order. Just don't help because they are going to be tough. Okay?"

"Understood," I said. Arceus disappeared and I went to the front office. I realised Raptor and Crescent. I didn't know how many hours it was until we started talking.

"What did you mean by Noctowls?" I asked Raptor.

"I am greatly respected by them," Raptor said, turning his head sideways to the right to show a Noctowl's feather sticking out. "The Noctowls are nocternal and will eat anything that is moving."

"Stop it," Crescent said. "I almost got eaten by them once, but thank Spir that the sun came up. They found my hole once, nearing daybreak. So I was forced to move my little hole. Now that I'm with you guys, I don't have to do that anymore."

"Spir?" I asked.

"The first Dratini," Crescent replied. "He was great friends with Eon the first Eevee."

"Eon?" I asked.

"Eon had blue eyes and I forgot what other colors," Raptor said.

"Cool," I said.

"I think he had blue eyes," Raptor said.

"Um excuse me," a tiny voice said. I overlooked the desk I was sitting at to see a Buizel.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Aqua," the Buizel said.

"What is it that you need?" I asked.

"Well," Aqua said, unsure of herself. "My family was killed and I have no idea Draqua went."

"Draqua?" Raptor asked.

"My brother," Aqua said. "When we get to finally swim, we have to come up with our new name. I want mine to be Aquran."

"Okay," I said.

"I would like to know if I can stay here," Aqua said.

"I guess," I said.

"Help," a strong voice rung out. We turned to see an Ivysaur running towards us. "I need help."

"Can I leave a message?" I asked.

"No," Ivysaur replied. "You have to come now. My village is being under attack by a Dragonite clan. The leader is Creskiller."

"CRESKILLER?" Crescent, Raptor, and I screamed. I really needed to help this Ivysaur, but I couldn't disobey orders from Arceus. What was I suppose to do

_"Follow your heart Black Eevee," _a voice in my head said._ "Follow yor heart, and that will lead you to becoming a true snagger." _So, I choose my decision.


	8. A Sheer Cold Evolution

I ran out of the building after the Ivysaur. Raptor, Crescent, and Aqua were close behind me.

"BLACKY!" Raptor yelled. "WE ARE GOING TO GET KILLED BY ARCEUS!"

"I REALLY DON'T CARE!" I yelled back. "I'M FOLLOWING MY HEART TO DO WHAT IS RIGHT!" When we got to the village a few minutes later, the only Pokemon that were standing was a Venosaur, Meganium, Sceptile, and a Torterra. Ten Dragonites surrounded the four grass type Pokemon.

"Do something," Ivysaur pleaded with me.

"Aqua," I said, turning to the Buizel. "Do you know any ice type or dragon type moves?"

"No," Aqua said. "Although I can try." She ran foward, trying out an Ice Beam, but it failed. Before, we could even react, Raptor and Crescent flew, and slithered foward and attacked the Dragonite leader: Creskiller. Cresckiller was surprised as the two tackled him. The three fell onto the ground. Creskill got up first and was about to smash Crecent if Raptor didn't use his peck. The other nine Dragonites got onto Raptor for beating up their leader. One of the Dragonites was about to kill Raptor if Raptr didn't glow.

"What the-!?" Creskill asked in disbelief.

"Staravia," the newly evolved Raptor said as he stopped glowing. He then looked at all the Dragonites surrounding him and started to turn blue as he hovered. He then turned in a three sixty degree circle as he used Sheer Cold to wipe out all the Dragonites.

"No way," I said in disbelief. Even Crescent, Aqua, Creskiller, and the five grass types were shocked by this strangle evolution.

"Cool," Aqua said.

"Neat," Crescent said.

"I don't belief it," Creskiller said. Raptor looked at him.

"Your're next Dratini," Raptor said in a cold voice. Creskiller had fear in his eyes and ran off.

"Thank you for helping us," The Ivysaur said.

"No problem," I said. "Raptor, we might want to go back to the mansion."

"Okay," Raptor said, turning back into his usual self. Aqua. Crescent, Raptor, and I walked back to the mansion and it was well into the afternoon when we got back. I was totally lucky that Arceus wasn't back yet, or that any of the Legendary Pokemon didn't check up on me yet.

"So," Aqua said. "What crazy adventure shall we have next?"

"Who knows?" I asked as I threw a Pokeball at Aqua, catching her. I then released her.

"But how did you do Sheer Cold?" Crescent asked.

"I don't know," Raptor said. "I felt cold all of a sudden and used Sheer Cold."

"That was awsome," I said as Arceus finally came back.

"What was awsome?" Arceus asked.

"Raptor evolved," I replied.

"Kay," Arceus said. "Who is the Buizel?"

"She lost her parents and her brother can't be found, now she is my Pokemon because she asked to be my Pokemon," I said.

"Okay," Arceus said as she shrugged. "You best have some rest Blacky. Tomorrow, we have a busy day."

"Oh goodie," I thought.


	9. Rainbow Pikachu

The next morning, Arceus gave me some kind of morpher.

"What is this?" I asked.

"It allows you to become any pokemon you want to become," Arceus said. I looked at it and it was like a cellphone. It was black and it had a symbol of some sort on it.

"This neat," I said as I opened it. I then put it in my pocket as Aqua came around.

"Good morning," Aqua said. I noticed that her teeth were pointed like a dragon.

"What's with the teeth?" I asked.

"Dragon Buizels always have teeth of a dragon," Aqua explained. Only Dragon Floatzels can fly."

"Oh," I said.

"Uh," a voice said. "Can you help me?" The three of us turned our heads to see a girl, about the age of sixteen standing there.

"Who are you?" Arceus asked.

"Ashley," the girl said.

"What do you want?" I asked, eyeing her.

"My cousin is the leader of the Shadows," Ashley said.

"Shadow Green Squirtle?" I asked.

"How-!?" Ashley asked in shock.

"I saw her in Texas," I said.

"Who are you?" Ashley said.

"Black Eevee," I said. "Why is she the leader?"

"Because she thinks that people should Shadow Pokemon will rule," Ashley explained. "She told me that she will sun blink her entire family. No way she will get me. There was a giant bird Pokemon that told me to come here."

"Ho-Oh?" I asked.

"That's him," Ashley said.

"If you wish to become a snagger," I said. "You will have to change your name."

"I always wanted to be called Rainbow Pikachu," Ashley said.

"Rainbow Pikachu it is," I said. I then noticed a Pokemon that goes by the name of Gible or something.

"Is that your Pokemon?" I asked, pointing towards the Gible. Rainbow looked behind her and saw the Gible.

"Hello," Gible said. "I am Gurse the Gible."

"I guess," Rainbow said.

"Ho-Oh will be your teacher," Arceus said.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter is short, but I have some where to go to tonight. I'll update soon!


	10. The Burowl Blacksmith

Hello! I'm going to redo Chapter 10. So, please enjoy.

* * *

I stared at the small Gible that was named Gurse.

"Where is Ho-OH?" Arceus asked, turning towards me. I just shrugged.

"I have no idea Arcy," I said.

"If you even start with that name," Arceus said.

"What about Gartina?" I asked.

"His punishment will come later," Arceus said.

"Hey Blacky," my little Starly friend called out.

"Yes Raptor?" I asked as he landed on my shoulder.

"I would like to know how to be a blacksmith," a voice said. We all turned to see an odd looking creature standing there. From my point of view, it looked like an owl.

"And you are?" Arceus asked.

"My name is Flame the Burowl," the owl said.

"A Burowl?" I asked.

"Very rare creatures that like to hide in fires," Arceus replied. "But why a blacksmith? You already have the fire power on your side."

"True," Flame said. "But, fire can make so much more."

"Like what?" Gurse asked.

"Battle claws," I put in.

"A Pokemon wearing battle claws?" Rainbow Pika asked. "I just don't see it."

"I do," I said.

"How?" Arceus asked.

"Only birds: Starly, Burowls, Swellows, or any type of birds," I said.

"True," Flame said. "I would like to learn."

"Not even Moltres or Ho-Oh can make stuff from fire," Arceus said, swiveling her head towards me.

"So what?" I asked. "If Flame ever learns how to create stuff from fires, he could teach Moltres and Ho-Oh how to do it."

"In fact," Raptor said. "I could learn a thing or two from fires." I then grinned, releazing that I would be the trainer of one of the two origanal Pokemon blacksmith.

* * *

I hope that was a good chapter. Burowl is the starter Pokemon of a new region, I just can't figure out what to call it. The Burowl that is going to be learning about fire is a brown fishing owl. I'll update soon,

Eevee!


End file.
